By Heart
by Narceine
Summary: Neji and Sakura go on a retrieval mission for Sasuke. They don't come back with the Uchiha, but with a new relationship. Rated T for mild swearing. Got the name from a song. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy all! I'm here with a new story. Now I know that I haven't been updating all my stories, but I've been busy. We were having MCAS all this week in school, and finals are coming up so I have to try to remember all that I can. I'll try to start updating soon. I'm working on a new chapter of Puppy Love and Akatsuki Nikoto. I'm trying to fix my computer so that I can put my new chapter of High School Drama up. I have writer's block for Shadow's Perfect Match and Hidden Feelings. But please forgive me. Now, on with the story.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Neji stood in front of two big red-wood doors. He knocked twice and pulled the doors after a lazy 'come in' that was muffled by the door. Neji walked in and saw the Hokage half asleep and resting on her right hand.

"Hyuuga-san." Tsunade greeted the young man before her.

"Hokage-sama." Neji greeted back.

"Do you know why I've called you here?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm guessing you have a mission for me?" Neji asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Yes. It will be a two-man mission-a retrieval mission for Sasuke. It is an S-rank." Tsunade said.

"Do we even know where he is hiding?" Neji asked calmly.

"Yes, we have a general idea of where Orochimaru's base is. We need you and a medic of your choice to retrieve Sasuke and bring him back to the village. I don't care if you tie him up and drag him back here, I want him back in Konoha." Tsunade said seriously.

"A medic of my choice, hm?" Neji asked with thoughtful eyes. "I have a person in mind. I think you will know where I can find her?" Neji asked the Hokage.

"If you're thinking of my student, Haruno Sakura, we need her here at the hospital. She's our best medic."

"That's why I need her for this mission. If we need to fight Orochimaru and possibly Sasuke, her strength and knowledge on medical ninjutsu will come in handy."

"Fine, I will allow you to bring her. But if she comes back with a single scratch on her, I will have your head." Tsunade said. Neji nodded. "She'll be finishing her shift at the hospital at 5:30."

"That's in 15 minutes." Neji stated.

"Well then hurry."

Neji bowed to the Hokage and walked out the door calmly. He got outside, jumped to the rooftops, and hurried to get to the hospital where Konoha's pink haired medic would be getting off work in 12 minutes.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Sakura was finally out of work after an extremely exhausting day. She pulled off her medic coat and put on her real coat, and set out of the hospital.

Sakura just came through the doors when she heard a voice.

"Haruno-san. Nice to see you again." The voice said. She recognized that voice. Only one person in Konoha had that smooth, sexy voice.

"Neji-san." Sakura greeted back. "What are you doing here?" She asked politely.

"I can't just say hello to an old friend?" Neji asked with a smirk.

"It's not like you. What do you really want?" She asked.

"I need you on a mission." Neji said flatly.

"A mission? What kind of mission?" Sakura asked warily.

"It's an S-rank retrieval mission." Neji said. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Retrieval mission for _what_, exactly?"

"Not what. _Whom_." Neji said.

"S-sa-sas…"

"Yes, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura got a pang of sadness just from the name. A single tear fell from her eye.

"No." Sakura said simply.

"No?" Neji asked, shocked. He would have thought she would be ecstatic to be included in a retrieval mission for her first love.

"You heard me. No." Sakura said as she turned away, looking down.

"May I ask why not?" Neji asked, cocking his head to the side a bit.

"I-it'll bring back too many bad memories. I don't want to break down in front of Sasuke and have him think I'm still weak." Sakura said.

"I really need you on this mission. I need a good medic and a strong fighter, and you're both. You're the best medic in Konoha, next to the Hokage, and you have inhuman strength." Neji said. Had Neji Hyuuga, the emotionless stoic bastard of Konoha, and one of the most wanted bachelors in the city, just complimented her?

"I-I just can't…" Sakura said softly.

"You're the best one for the job. As I said before, I need you on this mission. Especially if we fight Orochimaru." Neji said. Sakura sighed and turned around to face Neji. Her face was slightly tear stained and her eyes were red and puffy.

"I'm not ready to see Sasuke. And if he doesn't want to come back, I'll have another breakdown, and if that happens, Orochimaru will have an advantage and probably kill me." She said. Neji looked at her tear stained face and sighed.

"You've reduced me to begging. That's not like a Hyuuga. Please, Haruno. Accept the mission." Neji said, pleading with her in his monotone voice with his icy eyes.

"I-I just can't…" Sakura sobbed softly. She fell to her knees and held her stomach, as if trying to keep herself from falling apart. Neji saw this and walked over to her. Sakura looked up and saw the stoic Hyuuga looking down at her.

"Get up. You'll get dirty." He deadpanned. This made Sakura cry harder. Her small frame racked with sobs. Neji sighed and got to his own knees. He pulled her chin so she was looking at him.

"Don't cry. It's pointless and shows weakness. As a shinobi, we can not be weak." Neji said to her. It didn't help much. Sakura continued to cry. Neji glared at her. _'Maybe she's too weak for this mission. If she does this, she'll be killed in no time flat.'_ Neji thought to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by Sakura flinging her arms out to the Hyuuga and pulling herself to him in an embrace and started sobbing into his chest. Neji flinched at the contact, but did nothing more to show that the action affected him in any way. She continued sobbing into his chest and pulling him closer until the whole front of his shirt was drenched in tears. Sakura pulled back and looked at his shirt.

"I-I'm sorry –sniffle- I ruined your shirt…" Sakura said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"It doesn't matter. I have another exactly like it. Are you feeling any better?" Neji asked as if he could care less.

"Y-yeah…A little." Sakura said. She pulled herself off the ground. "I think I'll take the mission. I want to prove to Sasuke that I've become stronger." Sakura said. Neji pulled himself off the ground and looked at her.

"Good. We leave tomorrow at noon so have a few changed of clothes and plenty of weapons packed." Neji said and began to walk away.

"N-neji?" Sakura called to him. He stopped walking and turned slightly.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She said.

"Hn."

And with that, he walked away, leaving the konoichi to walk home, alone.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Ta-da! Please R&R, no flames! ****I'll try to update as soon as possible. Adios! Teehee, I'm getting better at my Spanish. :] **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm BAAAACK! I don't really have much to say so ON WITH THE STORY!!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Neji was waiting for Sakura by the Konoha gate. He stood, arms crossed and tapping his foot. She was 3 minutes late!

2 minutes later, Sakura came walking over to Neji with a smile on her face. She opened her mouth to greet him, but he stopped her.

"You're late." He said.

Sakura closed her mouth and crossed her arms.

"Well I'm sorry but I had to tell Naruto that I was leaving and not to raid my house for ramen while I'm gone." Sakura huffed. Neji raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off.

The two set off into the woods, traveling to the destination that the Hokage said that she believed Sasuke to be at. Sakura was bubbling with excitement at seeing her long-lost-love again, but yet still nervous about making a fool of herself. Neji was stoic and careless as ever. Frankly, he could care less if they got the Uchiha back or not.

After walking about 20 miles, they stopped to rest. Well, Sakura begged him to rest for a while while he stood and scouted the area with his Byakugan.

Suddenly, he got into a fighting stance. Sakura saw this and stood up.

"What is it Neji?" She asked quietly.

"There is a group of four rogue ninja coming toward us. They seem to be wearing black cloaks with red clouds…"

"Akatsuki." Sakura said. She swore under her breath. It would be just her luck to run into _them_. Even worse if one of those four were Itachi Uchiha.

"Be ready." Neji said. "Stay behind me. You can't be injured."

"But you can't take four S-ranked criminals on your own!" She practically shouted.

"Shut up!" Neji growled at her, but it was too late. The four Akatsuki members came out from the bushes. And ironically enough, one of the black-clad ninjas was Itachi Uchiha. The other three were none other than Itachi's blue partner Kisame, Deidara and his partner Tobi.

"_Shit_…" Sakura swore.

"Watch your language, konoichi." Itachi said in his emotionless voice.

"Aren't you that child who killed my ex-partner, Sasori, un?" Deidara asked her.

"Why yes, I am. And I'm _proud _of it." Sakura sneered.

That set him off. Deidara sent a deadly glare over to Sakura and reached his hand into his pouch. When he took it out, he charged at her, fist raised.

Sakura jumped quickly out of the way, dodging the fist. When he opened his hand, 5 little clay birds were in his hand. He made them fly after her with his chakra. Sakura was fast, but she wasn't fast enough. The birds circled around her and blocked her way out. She was pressed up against a tree.

Deidara smirked, and made a hand sign.

"Art is-"

"Shit!"

"-a blast!"

A loud explosion was heard The explosion sent Sakura flying through the tree she was against and into another tree behind it. When her back hit the tree, Her eyes widened and she coughed up blood. She had burns on her arms and legs that were visible and a burn on her chest under her left breast and right above her right one. Sakura lay there, motionless, fighting unconsciousness.

"Sakura!" Neji shouted and ran for her. He was by her side in a mere second.

"Sakura, are you alright?!" Neji asked.

"N-neji….kun…"

Sakura fainted in Neji's arms.

"Damnit…" Neji growled. He turned to the four Akatsuki members, eyes blazing.

"Oh, did Deidara kill your little girlfriend?" Kisame asked, grinning.

"Shut the fuck up." Neji growled. Did this man think death was _funny_?

"You're next." Itachi said emotionlessly.

"Fuck no. You're all going down." Neji growled. Although he was outnumbered by people and power, he would give it all he got and at least kill the blonde one.

"Tobi, you finish off the girl. Kisame, Itachi and I will kill this one with the girly hair, un." Deidara said to his partner.

"Look who's talking." Neji smirked, earning a growl from Deidara.

"Okay, senpai! Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi said. **(A/N: I just love Tobi! His mask reminds me of a pumpkin!) **

Tobi began walking over to Sakura. Neji knew that if he ran over and beat that Tobi kid, that the other three would probably get him. But if he didn't, Sakura would be dead.

Neji was in quite a predicament.

Tobi inched closer to Sakura and pulled out a katana. **(A/N: I don't know if Tobi has a katana, or where he got it. But it's my story.)**

Neji froze.

He had to make a decision, and fast.

Tobi stopped in front of her, his katana just centimeters from her neck.

Kisame pulled out his sword. Deidara reached his hand into his pouch once again. Itachi glared at Neji with blood red eyes.

Neji panicked.

Tobi's katana was pressed slightly to Sakura's neck, not enough to draw blood.

Finally Neji made a decision.

He ran to where Sakura and Tobi were and gave Tobi a powerful punch. He flew through the air and through about ten trees.

But when Neji had punched Tobi, his katana had swung toward Neji.

Neji looked down and gasped.

About three inches of brown hair was lying on the forest floor.

Oh no, his beautiful hair!

All Hyuuga males had long silky hair! It was tradition!

Deidara laughed.

"Well, now we know who has the best hair here, un." He joked, but in more of a maniacal way.

Neji growled at them. He had to find a way to get rid of them.

He would take down the blonde first.

He was the one who hurt Sakura.

_His _Sakura.

And he wouldn't put up with that.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Soooo, was it good?? Please tell me it was good! R&R, but no flames. My goal is to get 100 reviews before I complete this story. Please help me achieve my goal. :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry about the long wait !!!!!! I've been getting lazy with updating, but I'm gonna try to update all of my stories more often . Now, on with the story !!!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Neji tried to think of a plan to take down three Akatsuki while still defending Sakura. He needed to do it quickly, so he could dress Sakura's wounds. If he didn't, she would probably die of blood loss. _'Shit…' _He thought.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Neji asked.

"Leader's orders." Kisame said and shrugged. "Heard the Hokage was planning on sending a retrieval team to get the little Uchiha." He finished.

"What does that have anything to do with you?" Neji sneered.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Neji growled and lunged for the tall blue man. Kisame took out his sword, ready to block any attack thrown at him. Kisame swung his sword down, just barely missing Neji's shoulder. Neji quickly thought up a plan in his head.

The Uchiha would most likely wait for Neji to look him in the eyes so he could use his Tsukuyomi on him. Kisame would use water techniques and his giant sword, while Deidara would use his bombs. Neji's best shot was if he could dodge the chakra-sucking sword and attack Deidara first. He seemed like the easier opponent.

Neji ran up to Deidara before he could put his hand in his clay pouch and attacked him.

"Gentle Fist: 8 trigrams, 64 pongs!" Neji shouted and hit Deidara's chakra points. Deidara gasped and was flung back. He fell to the ground and coughed up blood.

"M-my chakra…"

"The flow has been stopped." Neji responded. Then he turned to Kisame, ready to fight him off. Kisame came at him, sword raised, and swung it down.

Before the sword struck Neji, he spun quickly and released his chakra from his body, creating a type of shield that sent Samehada flying back into a tree. Now it was just him and Kisame, no sword. Kisame did a hand sign.

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" Kisame shouted. A shark made of water burst out of the ground and went straight for Neji. Neji jumped quickly out of the way, but he still got splashed with some of the water. He ran at Kisame and quickly dodged a fist, pulling his arm down and hitting three chakra points on his arm.

"You little brat." Kisame growled. He sent a kick to Neji's face. Neji realized he didn't have enough time to dodge, so he raised him arms to his face to brace himself. Kisame's foot made contact, and Neji was sent flying into a tree.

Neji winced slightly as he stood up, glaring at the shark-man. Kisame grinned and looked at Itachi.

"Can I kill him?" Kisame asked his partner.

"Go ahead. Just don't draw too much attention to us, or we could be spotted by other Konoha ninja." Itachi replied. Kisame's grin grew larger as he turned back to Neji.

"You're dead, little brat!" He said, still grinning, and ran toward Neji. Neji quickly got into a fighting stance, ready to strike when the time came. Kisame ran toward him, ready to throw a punch, when Neji's hand shot out and hit him where his heart is. Kisame's movements stopped completely and he coughed. Blood dripped out Kisame's mouth and onto Neji's hand as he collapsed in front of him. Neji turned to Itachi, not looking into his eyes, and once again got into a fighting stance.

Itachi raised his hand and pointed a finger at Neji. Suddenly, his surroundings changed. Neji whipped his head around, to see that he was at the Hyuga compound. Neji's eyes widened when he realized he was caught in a genjutsu.

'_But I didn't look in his eyes…' _Neji thought to himself.

Neji looked around again and realized what was happening.

It was the night of his father's death.

For about three days, Neji saw the image of his father being murdered over and over again.

"Ahhhh!" Neji cried out, clutching his head and squeezing his eyes shut.

"STOP!" He shouted, on the verge of tears.

"Kai!" Neji shouted, releasing his chakra and dispelling the genjutsu. Neji's surroundings changed again, and he found himself back in the forest where he was facing Itachi. They were both still in the same place, Deidara and Kisame still on the forest floor unconscious, Tobi still knocked out by the tree, and Sakura still slowly bleeding to death. It didn't seem like he was out for more than five seconds.

Neji was about to attack, when Itachi's ring glowed faintly.

"Change of plans. We'll leave you alone, Leader's orders. Get to your girlfriend." Itachi said emotionlessly, and picked up his three partners. He swiftly jumped into the tree, leaving Neji standing there, confused.

'_Why would their Leader make them go through so much trouble to attack us, then call off the mission? It makes no sense…' _Neji thought to himself. He snapped out of his thoughts when he remembered Sakura, who was still knocked unconscious and bleeding profusely.

"Shit…" Neji growled out loud and rushed over to Sakura. He looked through her bag, looking for her medical kit. He opened it and took out healing ointment, bandages, and a towel. Neji took off Sakura's shirt and noticed that she had bindings covering her breasts. It looked so tight, that Neji couldn't understand how she could breathe.

'_No wonder she looks so flat chested…' _Neji thought to himself. _'If I don't take off the bindings, then her wounds could get infected, but if I do…' _Neji thought, imagining a naked Sakura. He shook that thought out of his head and made his decision. He took out a kunai and sliced through the bindings easily. They fell around her and revealed Sakura's breasts, that were bigger than they looked. They were nicely sized, but not as big as her teacher's. About the size of apples. If he wasn't a Hyuga, Neji would have blushed. But he kept his mind to dressing Sakura's wounds and tried to keep his mind rid of dirty thoughts.

Neji took the towel and sopped up all the blood. Then he took the ointment and rubbed it on all of Sakura's cuts, and then wrapped the bandages around them and re-did her bindings, but this time not as tightly. He wouldn't mind to see a little more in the chest area, so he did it loose so you could actually tell she had a figure. Then he put back on her shirt and looked for any other injuries. She had a fractured ankle.

Neji wrapped her ankle tightly with bandages. When he was certain there were no other injuries that were unattended, he picked her up, bridal style, and took off into the forest, careful not to drop the pink haired beauty in his arms.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Well I'm finally done. Sorry it took so long for me to update this. I'll try to update this and my other stories sooner. Please review, no flames.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura awoke inside a tent, covered with blankets. She looked around, confused.

The last thing she had remembered was a mission with Neji, then red clouds, then darkness…

Then it hit her! She must have passed out and Neji took care of her. She noticed that her ankle was wrapped up and her bindings didn't seem as tight. Did that mean that Neji…?

Sakura blushed deep red at the thought. _'I can't believe Neji took off my bindings!' _Sakura screamed in her head. While she was still deep in thought, Neji walked through the flap in the tent holding two fish. Sakura didn't notice him, because she was still freaking out in her mind.

"Sakura-san, you're awake." Neji stated. Sakura snapped out of her trance.

"Y-yeah…what happened?" She asked.

"Akatsuki attacked, the blonde one knocked you out, they fled, then I took care of your injuries." Neji summed it all up in one sentence.

"O-oh…Then did you…?"

"Yes I took of your bindings and replaced them." Neji said, not looking at her directly. Then he turned his head toward her slightly, smirking. "Don't worry, I didn't molest you, if that's what you're thinking of."

Sakura blushed harder at his statement.

"I-I didn't think you w-would…it's just-"

"I didn't pay attention. I've seen much better. You forget I have a female teammate." Neji said. Sakura's face turned red in anger.

"Shut up! Just because I don't have boobs like Lady Tsunade doesn't mean they're nothing…" Sakura shouted at him.

"This is an inappropriate conversation. I will no longer take part in it." Neji stated and threw one of his fish at her. "Here. Eat it."

Sakura glared at him, but took a big bite of the fish. She hadn't eaten in probably two days.

"How long was I out for?" Sakura asked Neji. He turned to look at her again.

"About three days."

Sakura's mouth dropped open.

Okay, she hadn't eaten in about five days.

"Sakura, close your mouth when you're eating." Neji said, not even looking at her.

Sakura blushed and continued chewing her food.


End file.
